narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Ryūken
Daisuke Ryūken (竜健 大輔, Ryūken Daisuke) was a shinobi from Konohagakure and a descendant of the famed Senju Clan. Famed as Konoha's Wild Cat (木ノ葉の虎猫, Konoha no Toraneko), he was one of Konoha's most talented shinobi. He was the husband of Asuna Uchiha and the father of their son Kazuto Ryūken. Background Early Life Daisuke's mother was a former kunoichi from Kumogakure who'd migrated to Konohagakure after marrying Daisuke's father, who was a descendant of the famed Senju clan. Being a child of a former Cloud Ninja, Daisuke had a difficult childhood as the villagers often shunned him because of his heritage. At a young age Daisuke enrolled in Konoha's Academy with the dream of earning the villagers' respect and recognition by becoming Hokage. He was placed in the same class as Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha, both of whom would become his rivals. Daisuke was a natural prodigy as a ninja, honing his skills with his kekkei genkai, Ice Release. After graduating, he was added to a genin team along with Asuna Uchiha, whom he frequently tried to befriend. Though Asuna remained somewhat introverted and distant toward Daisuke, their professional relationship was fairly well. Years later, after they graduated and became ninja, Daisuke's friendship with Asuna sours when he begins to address her on a much more personal level, criticizing some of her more immoral actions, causing her to properly think about herself and her clan's lifestyle for the first time. This new-found introspection reawakens a lot of repressed pain, rage and self-loathing for Asuna, which causes her to become furious with Daisuke. Thinking his continued partnership with her will awaken more of her old demons, she initially attempts to push him out of her life and becomes more hostile towards him, eventually culminating in an explosive confrontation. Daisuke refuses to apologize to Asuna for questioning her way of life, as she is beginning to act like the villagers who always resented and shunned him during his childhood. She tries to execute him on the spot, but he caught her sword bare-handed at the last second and disarms her. Daisuke berates Asuna's shamelessness and arrogance (traits he saw in the villagers) and exposes the Uchiha clan's narrow-mindedness and inner cycle of hatred over feeling mistreated by the Senju-influenced government of Konohagakure. Asuna, who becomes increasingly violent and emotional in the face of the exposure she had feared and done much to avoid, reveals that hatred has become the only way she knows of dealing with the problems and people in her life. After the fight with Daisuke, however, she realizes he understands what it is like to be unfairly resented and mistreated, and the two reconcile. Konoha's Wild Cat Daisuke and Asuna became a couple sometime after their confrontation, and with his love, Asuna was able to overcome her clan's Curse of Hatred. They eventually married in secret. By this time, Daisuke and Minato had developed a strong friendship/rivalry. Constantly pushing each other to grow stronger, Daisuke eventually learned to use some of Minato's signature skills, such as the Flying Thunder God Technique and Rasengan. Assault on the Uchiha Clan Personality Despite growing up as an outcast who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers, Daisuke has managed to develop a thick skin and is able to brush off others' japes about his stature (except when coming from his friends or family). Daisuke prides himself on his ability to read people and he has on many occasions easily gotten the better of not just Asuna and Fugaku but also elders such as Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzō Shimura. Being a descendant of the Yuki clan and subject to ridicule for most of his life, Daisuke has admittedly developed a soft spot for outcasts outcasts and has shown them kindness, such as Kushina Uzumaki and Asuna Uchiha. However, despite the unfair treatment he received from the village, Daisuke is a firm believer in the Will of Fire — a philosophy that held that all villagers of Konoha were part of a family. Daisuke has shown tremendous courage to stand up for himself, others, and for what he believes is right as seen when he clashes with other characters over their immoral actions. While he can relate and sympathize with those who've suffered in life, he's not above berating others for their immoral actions and self-interested lifestyles. It was for this reason that he came into conflict with the Uchiha so frequently, as he felt they too often valued their own desires over others'. This often gave him the appearance of being prejudiced against the clan and its members, but he was in fact perfectly capable of spotting and happy to cooperate with any Uchiha that could overcome their "Curse of Hatred". Appearance Daisuke was a lean, muscular, man of slightly tall height with a fair skin tone, green eyes and spiky, navy blue hair. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with a green flak jacket, black forehead protector, black sandals, and black fingerless gloves. Abilities Daisuke was an exceptionally talented shinobi, hailed as one of the strongest ninja of his generation and one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced in Konoha. He was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, such that Fugaku Uchiha considered his abilities to be rivaled only by the Fourth Hokage himself. It wasn't until the Third Shinobi World War that his skills became widely known; flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy shinobi should they ever see him. Daisuke was skilled enough in taijutsu to match experts like Fugaku and could cast genjutsu to lock a target in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration. Chakra and Physical Prowess Daisuke's chakra is remarkably strong, and so dense that it could visibly affect his surroundings when released. His chakra reserves are large enough to summon multiple wild cats and potent enough to use senjutsu, as well as break powerful genjutsu such as Tsukuyomi. His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only a few to no hand seals at all, including the Rasengan. He is also able to produce ten ice clones while maintaining a high-level barrier. Although he primarily used ninjutsu, Daisuke was incredibly skilled in taijutsu. During his confrontation with the Uchiha Clan, he defeated dozens of opponents with taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size. He was fast enough to attack Fugaku and when he himself was using Sage Mode, he could block a Susanoo's sword with only a single hand. Ninjutsu Daisuke is a ninjutsu master, who is famed as Konoha's Wild Cat (木ノ葉の虎猫, Konoha no Kuroneko) because of his affiliation with the wild cats. This affiliation is most commonly displayed through summoning wild cats. As a Senju descendant, Daisuke is trained in a variety of shinobi skills. He could summon multiple Rashōmon gates to protect himself from nearly any attack and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Daisuke was also an adept sensor, able to detect chakra signatures from great distances. For closer targets, he could detect everyone within an area by placing his finger on the ground. By merely observing his friend/rival, Minato Namikaze, Daisuke eventually learned to perform some of his skills, such as the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God Technique, though his mastery over the latter paled in comparison. Nature Transformation Daisuke was incredibly proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. On a bet with Asuna, he managed to master the Uchiha Clan's signature Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique under twenty-four hours. He was, however, most famous for his mastery of Ice Release, a combination of wind and water-natured chakra, and was revered as its most powerful user in history. Daisuke could create ice that was harder than diamond from the very air in various shapes and sizes, and manipulate said ice to his purposes. His mastery over this ability was uncanny as no one else could achieve the feats he'd achieved, any attempts are noticeably pale in comparison to Daisuke's prowess. Daisuke could completely freeze the landscape with his constructs. He also had more ingenious usages such as making ice clones that are nearly indistinguishable from himself. He could make protective structures capable of withstanding a barrage of fireballs, ice dragons to attack or subdue large targets, as well as a giant humanoid creature able to clash with Fugaku's Complete Body — Susanoo. His precision and dexterity with his Ice Release could wield and launch his various weapons from afar, allowing him to attack from multiple angles. When Daisuke enters Sage Mode, his Ice Release techniques become considerably stronger and more dangerous, as seen with his strongest attack, the Sage Art Ice Release: Ice-Age Comet: by using it to cause widespread destruction across an entire battlefield. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Daisuke could use senjutsu and enter Sage Mode — a feat he could perform instantaneously. In this mode, he gains red tiger markings around. As the first human to ever be trained by Wild Cats at the Yaseiki Tundra, Daisuke has proven himself formidable in using Sage Mode, riding about on his ice techniques as a means to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. While he is in Sage Mode, his different ice techniques become much stronger, along with his speed, durability, and physical strength. He can also utilize the Neko Kata taijutsu style. Trivia *"Daisuke" means "great help" in Japanese. Category:Senju Clan Category:Ice Release User Category:Sage Category:Jonin Category:Missing-nin